The Next Generation of Holmes and Watson
by Thorn is Saxy
Summary: Brett and Jo are the daughters of Sherlock Holmes and Dr.John Watson. Their group, known as the Ravens, fights the sinister son of Lord Blackwood and his mindless crew. During the fight, Brett meets a mysterious young man named Will, who is the son of James Bond. The groups fight each other till the end, where knowledge in the shadows is needed to survive.


Shadows

Often I remember the sound of the gunshot that killed my mother, Mary. Mary was a worn, young, blond haired, governess who fell in love with a doctor. When she was killed, my father, Dr. John Watson, became obsessed in finding her murderer.

As my little brown braids became bigger ones, I too became obsessed.

"Holmes!" My father paced in front of my uncle's office door.

"Watson!" Sherlock replied.

"How many times are you going to kill my dog homes?" I laughed picking the lock on the door. My father's facial expression was both amusing and terrifying. His dirty blond mustache wrinkled above his upper lip.

"What have you done to Gladston, now?" Jo laughed. My red haired best friend was head to toe in the London Academy uniform.

"Hey we're going to be late." Jo's twin brother, Phil yelled from the front door. I finally got the door open.

"You three, come straight home afterwards." My father said kicking open the now unlocked door. The lot of us ran downstairs, past Mrs. Hudson, and out the door, from our house on Baker street. Down the street we went, passing venders of every kind. Finally we reached the now leaving yellow bus.

"You guys almost missed it, this time." The driver laughed knowing that we were always late. I sat down next to Jo on the gender segregated bus. She pulled her iPod out of her shoulder bag, and turned on the American band, AC/DC.

We were hopeful rebels. Jo and I have lived with each other's insanity since we were very little. Solving theft cases in Nursery school, making our fathers' proud.

"Brett, why'd you'd..." She took a drink from her flask. Jo was a Holmes at heart, with horrible drinking habits like her father. "Why'd you'd have this constant idea that you are wanted for something more?"

"Jo, you ask that every day and my answer will always will be yes." I sounded like my father that time.

When Jo, Phil, and I reached school humiliation began."Go home, freaks." One burly jock yelled as we passed through the hallway.

"Why don't you say it to my face?" Jo replied.

"And then we'll see who's going home now." I finished pushing my way through to reach my locker. "Move it!" Several little freshmen got out of my way. Jo and I ran this school; besides the fact of Blackwood and his brainwashed crew.

"So case work after school and then?" She was over joyed on working undercover.

"Yes."

"Morning Jo and Brett." yelled our punky friend, Cramer.

"Mornin' Clarky." Jo and I yawned into our lockers. Cramer was just like his dad, Constable Clark; just like we were ours. Jo's brother, who oddly looked like my father, was already sucking face with his red-headed girl friend, Ann Blackwood. Ann was not like her brother nor her father; she was an outsider like the rest of us.

"Locker Slam?" Clarky wondered. That was our usually tactic on that particular subject but today was different.

"No..." Jo smile pulling out a squirt gun as I pulled out my own.

"And this is one of the reasons why people think we are twins." I smiled knowing the outcome of what was going to happen next. Soon, Phil and Ann were drenched in water. Well it was mainly Phil.

"And how does that make you feel, Dr. Phil?" Jo and I quickly slammed our lockers shut and ran down the corridor. "Run Brett, Run!" Jo screamed pushing me down those blasted stairs several times over again. "The Doctor is gaining on us." We still were sprinting down the hallways until we stopped dead in our tracks. Thomas Blackwood, a dark and mysterious young man. The spawn of the devil and my sworn enemy. "Nope!" Jo pushed me out of the way from killing the man that I wanted to kill for wanting to fuck my brains out. "Doctor Phil is gaining on us."

We continued to run until I ran into an unfamiliar face. "What the Hell?" He was tall and muscular, with carmel-blondish hair; while his eyes were fixated directly on me.

"I'm so sorry. My friend here..." Jo and I ducked from Phil, who was looking for us.

"I'll handle this." Jo whispered coming out from behind our newly found friend. "And Dr. Phil has been stumped again." She yelled, turning around and running down to the other end of the corridor.

"Sorry about her." I continued. "And for running into you." The boy smile spite my careless pranks.

"It's fine." He laughed, moving some of my hair out of my face. "I'm Will."

"Brett." I smiled back at him.

"Hey do you know where locker 223 is?"

"Upstairs next to mine."

He was bashful yet still attractive. "Can you show me?" I had no clue where he was trying to get at, but my mind wanted every bit of him.

"Sure. Why not?" We walked up the iron and concrete stairs to the other set of lockers that laid ahead of us. "Transfer?" I asked dodging a Frisbee.

"Yeah from the Ireland."

"Irish?"

"No, I actually was born here." This was even more intriguing than the time I when Phil locked me in the foot locker and I was able to open it with a safety pin.

"I'm sorry to ask this but what's behind the name Brett?"

"I hated the name Breanne"

"Brett, it seems you've made a friend." Jo came up behind us as we approached the set of lockers.

"Jo this is Will; Will this is my best friend, roommate, and partner." I replied.

"Nice to meet you, Will." After Will put away some of his things, the group of us headed to Advanced Literature. Phil was sitting there cleaned up and sitting there like the good dog he is. He looked unhappy, which was normal.

"Oh look, Dr. Phil's an overachiever." Jo laughed sitting down into her seat to the right of me, while Will choose the seat to my left.

"Who?" Will asked removing his bag from his body.

"My twin brother, Phillip." Jo replied as our teacher Mrs. Duchnell entered the room. She was the blue haired lady that'd kill you if you'd step out of line.

"I'll be back," Will smiled then walked up to the blasted old lady.

Class continued on like normal, we'd were given an assignment to describe our favorite person fictional or non-fictional. I already knew that Jo was going to write about Alice, a fearless heroine that fought the red queen in Wonderland. As for me I was going to write about a character unknown to this side of the world; possibly Poe or Tesla.

As we approached our lockers once more I asked Will who he was doing. "I was thinking of doing the infamous Sherlock Holmes. Jo and Phil, both looked like they were going to faint.

"Why Holmes exactly?"

"He's solved some of the most improbable situations in this century." Some how he had a part of the Blackwood-Titan case, choosing my Uncle Sherly was just one step closer to me finding out who he is.

The rest of the day continued on like normal; teachers were bitchy and classmates were purely insane. At the end of the day, Will had sadly fit into the group we formed when we were nearly children.

"Hey do you have plans?" Will asked as I left my school books in my locker.

"Uhmm...Not really." I wanted to spend more time with him. He walked with me to Headquarters, which was the old attic of our fathers', John and Sherlock's, favorite pub, the Ruby Glass.

I knew Jo was not far behind nor ahead of me because I was able to depict her sent out of the smokey bar's air. "Hello Wilkes." I said to the bartender as I passed behind the counter grabbing a bottle of brandy and I went. "Put it on my tab." Which consisted of the earnings of Jo's and mine fights between the dunk men that dared to fight us.

Up the old wooden stairs to the attic we went, creaking up to to our room filled of ordered chaos. This room was filled with piles of books, papers, numerous items were littered the room. Two couches, a desk and some chairs were hidden within the mess.

"You are late." Jo was not happy. Already in the room was Edgar, Anne, Phil, Clarky, and Jo herself.

"We already started with out you." Edgar wasn't much help either. He was a dark and young just like Thom but he was on our side and dating my closest friend.

"I brought brandy." I held up the bottle in my hands.

"I grabbed on earlier." Clarky was already drowning him self in it.

"I purpose an induction." I stole the already opened bottle and put the other on a higher shelf. I poured myself and Will a glass.

"Yes, we already discussed this while you took the train. Something you never do after school." Jo replied.

"I vote Will's in." Clarky said half drunk.

"Keep him away from the rest of our brandy," I said sitting down in my chair. "All for it say I. All opposed same sign. Motion passed. Next order of business."

"As discussed earlier, Brett and I will go under cover to the Blue Saturn. There we will infiltrate the Titan's path and figure out there next move." Jo continued.

"But I was able to get an extra ticket." Edgar decided to not follow mine or Jo's orders.

"I'll go you'll need backup." Phil automatically decided he was going.

"Too conspicuous." I said downing the rest of my glass.

"How about Will?" Jo mumbled.

"No." Phil was now furious.

"I don't see how that's a bad thing." I replied. "It's a good idea." Phil was pouting. "You are now a Raven, part of the coven that is to undermine the very fabric of evil that stands between us and the rest of the world."

"What will he wear?" Jo was completely on my side, she too noticed the strive in Will that the other four, including Phil, did not have.

Not long after that we'd traveled back home to 221 B Baker St, London. Our apartment was filled with artifacts and countless other things. While Will changed into to something more decent to wear to the formal club, Jo and I changed as well. Into our black dresses.

By the time we finished it was 5:30 and we were suposed to meet our father's at the restaurant."Will, will you join us for dinner?" I asked him as went walked down the stairs meeting him at the front door.

"Why I wouldn't mind that at all?" He was in one of my father's suits, probably because he was unable to fit into Phil's.

"I'm guessing to tell your fathers not to wait up." Mrs. Hudson entered the room to see us out.

"No ma'm." Jo laughed as she too took Will's arm as we left for the restaurant. It was too nice of a night to sit in a stuffy car, so we walked. It wasn't that far, only three blocks from the homestead.

When we reached the place, the waiter took us to the table that we were going to sit at.

"We'll you two look lovely." My father said turning to see Jo, Will, and I. "And who is this?"

"Always nice to see you too, Watson." Jo replied. She always referred to him as that.

"Father, Uncle Sherly. This is Will a new recruit." I said.

"Nice to meet you, Will." My father began. "My name is Doctor John Watson, Brett's father."

"And I..." Uncle Sherly started.

"The infamous Sherlock Holmes." Jo and I finished.

"Jo's father."

"It is an honor to meet you both." Will replied, trying to keep his cool in front of his idol.

"Likewise." My father smiled.

"Where'd you find him?" My father asked.

"Daddy!" I scolded.

"John that was very rude. This young man idolizes us." Sherlock took another drink of champagne.

"School." Will answered. "'And Brett I don't mind." After a diner filled with questions and answers it was time for us to meet the rest of the crew. In an alley way, a block away from the club, we meet the rest of the group in our black shady van.

"Make sure you keep your ear wig on at all times." I briefed Will. "The mike in your tie clip will keep you in contact with the rest of us."

"Hope you can fight" Phil warned.

"Yes." Will replied. "Why?"

"There's a ninety-nine percent chance you'll be in one." Phil laughed. "I'm glad you choose him but not me."

"Phil, Ann, and Clarky remember all you have to do is enter these codes into the status bar and press enter. Do nothing else." I said fixing my own mike, which was a Raven broach, the same as Jo's.

"Follow your spirit and upon this charge, cry: God for Harry, England and St. George." Jo and I said, ready to do what is necessary. We meet Edgar along the way, getting in the club safely without being noticed on who we were. We waited till Blackwood arrived, which was 7:30.

"I have to go to the Lou." Will left me alone at the bar. I looked at Jo who was alone at the other side as well. Edgar had followed Thom and his father, while we stayed behind.

"Do you think he's ready?" Jo asked.

"I believe he is. Just the way he approached our fathers, showed me that he was ready for this." I took a sip of the drink, the man next to me bought. Soon Will came back, then one by two we headed to where the Titans were meeting.

There was a man at the edge of the stairs. Jo used her senses for a plan...and I saw it. Jo: Head cocked to the left, meaning partial deafness. Paralyze vocal cords to stop screaming. By the looks a heavy drinker, floating rib to the liver. Drag the left leg and my fist to patella. Sub total- 90 seconds. Recovery-Unlikely.

How was I able to watch her every move. So swift and so merciless. Thus forward we went hiding behind the foe glass.

"We will continue to baffle Holmes and Watson." A man said, he differed from the rest he was young from the lot of grey haired men.

"Which set?" Thom stood up from his chair next to his father. They sad thing was that both of them looked so alike. "Brett and Jo are hot on our trail figuring out what were doing." He was furious. An expression that I've seen him in several times.

"Stop the both of them."

"You really think that these two women can stop an organization at our size." Another man, this one was older.

"These women come from the line of the wise, the wiccans from New Forest, the Sorores pythonissam." Thom spoke of a title name in latin.

"They can't be."

"One was born under the blue moon, the other the auburn sun." Thom picked up his glass. We didn't know what the Hell Thom was taking about. "Within our prophecies, it is claimed that Solem and Luna will rein the earth on where their ancestors lie. Solem with betroth to the Sphinx and Luna shall be betroth to the Lupus. "

"The only way to stop them is gain the Arc and the Covenant." The older Blackwood stood up.

"Now these guys are believing urban fairytales." I whispered softly. They continued to talk more on their plans until it was time to leave. The three of us walked back up to the main parlor where we waited even more. By the time Tom and Edgar got back, decisions were being made, "I follow you guys go back to HQ and do recon."

"No you are not going alone." Jo protested.

"Thom knows we followed him."I sighed. "Edgar didn't tell him." I barely trusted him but it was necessary for information. "Go home and cover for me. I need to talk to Thom."

"Why would you talk to the man that wants to rape you?"

"Rape?" Will wondered.

"I'll explain later."

"One needs balance with the enemy before making and accusation." I replied. "I believe I can get answers from him."

"You are not going."

"I need to go alone."

"If you go you'll do something stupid."

"He'll expect you to come with me that's why I need to get him alone."

"Your father will kill me if I let anything happen to you." Jo was going to let me go whether she wanted me to or not. "Keep your com. on. I'll be the eagle's eyes."

She left for the car with Edgar.

"I don't think you should do this." Will wasn't going to back down either. "You are far too valuable and you know he'll use you to his advantage." I didn't want to respond. "I really like you, Brett." That was something no one has ever told me before. This time I didn't know what to say. "Please be careful."

I leaned up and kissed him on the check, making sure that Thom was watching. "I like you too." I whispered into his ear. Will smiled as he turned away, walking out into the dark world.

Thom walked out into the black night as I followed him down the street to the edge of the docks. As he walked he murmured in song, "I stood there upon the sand of the sea and saw a beast. It rose up out of the sea, having seven heads and ten horns. Upon these heads were the name of Blasphemy. Worship the dragon which gave power. They worshiped saying: Who is not like unto the beast?. The beast which I saw was a leopard. His feet were of a bear, his mouth was of a lion; and the dragon gave him his power and his seat and his great Authority."

When we finally reached the docks, he stopped. "Hello Breanne."

"Likewise Thomas." I came out from the darkness into the pale moon light.

"You will try to stop us. And fail."

"I will never join a tyrant in his war path to a vile death."

"There are things that can't be unwritten. Things that mustn't be spoken. Brett, you must widened your gaze, in order to see the reality of up and coming events. The two of us are bound together on a journey to the end, that will twist the very fabric of human nature. Steel your mind back from those who have taken it. Three more will die on this path."

"Unless I stop you."

"No. Only the mad will seek the truth. Death is only the beginning of a new rein. I would prepare for a new, Brett." The both of us turned away, but I was too frazzled to realize what was going to happen next.

I had mistaken a trick wire for a fishing line. Thus creating a large burst of fiery energy into the frosty air. The back lash knocked me into a pole knocking me out as I faced the chilled water.


End file.
